Something Selfish
by bellabelieves
Summary: Bella wants to surprise her boyfriend Jacob. He definitely didn't see this one coming. BxJxA


Bella laughed easily into the phone. "Please, our sex life is not _wanting_. I love him and trust me, Alice, he is _great_ in bed. I just want to mix it up a little, and well it's his birthday next week. If this goes well then, well I'll know what I'm getting him."

The feather light voice on the other end replied something that made Bella smile.

"Thank you so much, Alice! You know I could only ask this of you… Yes, okay great! See you then!"

Bella hung up the phone and danced about her room. "Yes! This is going to be perfect!"

There was a creak at her window and she turned in time to see her boyfriend lift the window up and slid in. His large body only half dressed as always. He sauntered up to her and grabbed her roughly to his warm, tan chest.

"I like to come over and see you dancing around in your panties." His mouth dipped down to her throat and began to nip and suck.

Bella felt her legs become weak, and she was consumed by her need for him. Her hands went to his jeans and cruelly unbutton his length and stroked. He growled low and bit down on her neck. Her eyes rolled back.

"Jacob, lets take this into the bathroom. I want to get freshened up, I have a surprise for you."

He was slowly grinding his erection into her hand. "I cant complain to that." His large hands picked her up and carried her to the shower.

She fumbled with the shower head as Jacob's hand undressed her. As she got the water running she turned and undressed him, then with wasting anytime pulled him into the warm water.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as his hot tongue delved deep into her mouth. She held the back of his neck in one hand and leisurely tortured his twitching penis with another. He began to thrust into her hand again but this time a hand found her breast. When he pulled a taunt nipple and her head went back he left her mouth to continue leaving his marks on her neck.

She squeezed his penis harder and using the support of his strong hips guided herself down onto her knees. The water fell around her as her lips fell on his erection. Jacobs hands went to her head as she pulled him all the way in. Her teeth grazed him creating a glorious friction.

"Fuck yes, Bella."

She pulled and sucked until she felt him tense. One hand went down to cup his balls and when she knew he was going to orgasm, she simultaneously squeezed his balls and bit down on his penis. He exploded his semen into her mouth. She swallowed and took her time cleaning up him.

When he recovered, Jacob pulled her to her feet and pulled her against him. He lifted one of her legs so it was propped on the side of the tub. He pushed his long, skilled fingers into her vagina. She cried out at the sudden intrusion. But he was only too welcome there and soon she was thrusting against him. Her hands weakly gripping his shoulders for support. Her eyes were rolled back.

"Jacob, take me now. I need you." She whined, rolling her hips forward.

Her swiftly pulled her leg from the side of the tub to around his hip. Reaching down he used his hand to work this once again hard and thick penis into her clit. She sighed happily and found his mouth. He groaned into her at the sensation of her cool and wet core.

He thrusted up causing her body to bounce against his. The fully body contact was delicious. He bit her lip hard and pulled. She grabbed his neck and held him firmly to her. With a free hand he reached between them and cupped a breast as his thrusts became harder and faster.

Her moans echoed off the bathroom tiles and added to the erratic state of their sex. Bella was losing her cool, she could feel his penis hitting her g-spot repeatedly and knew she was going to orgasm hard and soon.

"Jake, I'm so close. Ohhhh, so close."

He smiled and claimed her lips. On his next couple thrusts he pinched her harder on the breast and when she finally came to her orgasm her mind was blissfully in capable of thought. Her breast bounced as he took a few more thrusts inside her to come too. When he did they both shivered at the exciting feeling of him coating her.

"Bella, my sweet Bella. I love how crazy you can drive me." He said huskily into her ear.

"Mmm, agreed. Let me wash you, I have something waiting for you."

She worked fast and Jacob could tell from her quick and distracted movements that this was not the only sex he would be getting tonight. The thought of the possibilities made him hard again and he knew his thinking was on track when Bella smiled wickedly at his erection.

She pulled him out of the bathroom, fully naked and dripping. She pushed back the door to her bedroom and what he saw made his eyes bulge.

"You are aren't serious, Bella…?"

A musical laughter filled the room. A petite and naked woman on Bella's bed sat up.

"You were indeed correct, he _does_ sound great. I felt the whole house vibrate from your little bathroom stunt." Alice, Bella's best friend, said smiling up at Jacob.

Bella turned her smiling face to look at her boyfriend. "This is my present to you, Jake. I thought we could mix things up and have a threesome."

He was still gawking at Alice, he turned to Bella. "You are giving me a threesome?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, yes. You're birthday is next week and I wanted to see if this was an option for a birthday gift…" She kissed his neck and then moved over and sat on the bed; Alice wrapped her arms around Bella from behind.

"You don't have to join us right away, Jacob. I'll be good with your girlfriend. But if you feel like you must join, we will be awaiting eagerly." Alice smiled and bent her neck to kiss Bella's neck.

Bella twisted on the bed and pushed Alice up more. She laid herself naked on the pale creature. Jacob stood transfixed as the two nipped and kissed naked together. This was by far the most erratic thing he had ever seen. He wanted more than anything to go over and join but maybe he should just watch, for a little bit anyways.

When else would he get the chance to watch his mortal love having sex with a small, child like vampire? Probably not as often as he'd like. Oh, he would join but for now he would let them put on a show for him. He sat on the edge of the bed to watch.

Alice pushed Bella onto her back and straddled her hips. She began to move her hips against Bella's. Both girls threw their heads back and moaned passionately. Alice's hands racked down Bella's stomach while Bella gripped helplessly onto Alice's thighs. After a moment of thrusting against one another, Alice slide down and threw Bella's legs over her shoulders.

Jacob watched Alice's ass wiggle in front of his face. He almost reached out to touch. Alice's tongue slowly licked once over the entiredy of Bella's entrance.

"Alice! You are so cold, it's so-so thrilling! Please, keep going!" Bella yelled excitedly.

Alice smiled and did it again enjoying the sight of her best friend trashing. Bella's hands reached down and with one hand held Alice to her place and the other hand reached down and stroked her own clit. Her next sentence was indistinguishable.

Alice's tongue entered Bella, and every so often she applied her teeth to her sensitive quivering lips. As Bella's thrashing became more intense and her cries more throaty, Alice removed Bella's hand and instead entered her own fingers into Bella's warm womanhood.

Bella sighed and was quickly panting and releasing her orgasm on Alice's fingers. Alice slid up and held her fingers covered in Bella's orgasm up to her best friends face. Bella took them into her mouth as Alice laid down on top of her. Lazily, Bella sucked with her eyes closed.

Jacob groaned and adjusted himself so he was more fully on the bed. Alice looked over at him over her shoulder. With her smoldering gold eyes she beckoned him closer. Jacob reached over and grabbed the small vampire. He pulled her down on his erection in his lap. Alice had her back to his chest and gripped his thighs for support as Jacob roughly began thrusting up into her small, tight, unfamiliarly cold, womanhood.

Bella watched completely seduced wet as he fucked her best friend so roughly. She groaned and began touching herself. When Alice spasmed on top of him he held her down and roared his climax in his next powerful thrust. He threw them sideways onto the bed so Alice was facing Bella.

Jacob looked up suddenly anxious at how Bella would have reacted. When he saw the look on her face he smiled and reached over Alice, who was still connected to him, and pulled at Bella. She crawled over Alice after she removed herself from Jacobs dick. Jacob leaned back and motioned for Bella to straddle his lap. Bella complied and sat down on his hips. His erection was only half erect so she gently began to tease him by rocking softly, and sensually against him.

He groaned and his fingers searched her wet pussy. Alice sat up and once Jacob was fully erect and entering Bella, she threw her leg the side of his face and crushed her clit to his mouth. She rode him backwards so she could want the pleasure rolling off Bella as she rode her well endowed boyfriend.

Jacob eagerly began attacking Alice's pussy as she and Bella worked together to rock into him. His hips spasmed into Bella's and his fingers moved from Bella's pussy to spread Alice's legs further to make it easier for his tongue to enter her.

It wasn't long before Jacob's orgasm erupted into Bella, and she followed him. Alice continued to moan and grind on his face so Bella reached forward, sliding off Jacob only slightly to kiss Alice and pull at a breast. Alice finally finished and shuttered out her orgasm. Once Alice slid off his face, Bella leaned fully naked on her boyfriend and erratically licked off Alice's mess. Jacob smiled and pulled Bella into a kiss.

"So, what do you think? Possible gift idea?" Bella asked rubbing herself against him.

"How come I feel like you are enjoying this as much as me?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

She smiled. "Sometimes giving gifts in a selfless act, and sometimes not."

He growled playfully and flipped Bella over onto her hands and knees. He was about to enter her when he saw Alice. Alice smiled at him and slid under Bella so her hips were at her best friends mouth.

He groaned as he entered Bella's tight womanhood. "In that case, if you have anymore selfish ideas feel free to bring them up."

And they lost themselves.


End file.
